Rhyming Timing
by KatofFlorida
Summary: My lovely school day with Finn, my kidnapped buddy! Yes, this is what I think about when I'm supposed to be listening. Posts on Wednesdays! Randomness ensues! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Yay! The long awaited Rhyming Timing is here!

Finn: About time. This took you like a month to even think about.

Me: I'm a procrastinator, you silly potato.

Alfred the Potato: -appears- What did you say about me?

Me: -sigh- Nothing, Alfred. I just called Finn a potato.

Alfred the Potato: So now it's an insult?

Finn: LEAVE.

Alfred the Potato: -disappears-

Me: He's quite annoying when needed not to be.

Finn: Wait what?

**Chapter 1**

Kat: Lalala… I hate math. I'm so tired too. Let's summon someone to help.

HOCUS POCUS ABRAKADABRA, ALAKAZAM… MANGOS!

Finn: -appears- WTF? Where am I? Did you summon me?

Kat: Yeah, I did. I was bored.

Finn: You should be paying attention. Quadratic functions are complicated.

Kat: Psh, I don't need to learn math.

Teacher: The equation is… blah blah blah.

Random Kid: Oh, hi Finn! What are you doing here?

Finn: I was summoned.

Kat: By me.

Random Kid: No, seriously.

Kat: You doubt my powers? I'll turn you into a piece of lint!

Random Kid: Yeah right. –turns away-

Finn: Violence isn't the answer. Calm yourself.

Kat: He doubts my power! He DIES!

Finn: -sigh- NO.

Kat: But…

Finn: No.

Kat: Is he really that stupid? He knows I pulled you out of the Fictional Portal.

Finn: Whoa, wait, what?

Kat: I never told you? Well… this is rhyming timing… so.

**A girl named Kat went to a portal.**

**She kidnapped a fictional character even though she was mortal.**

**The guy she kidnapped's name was Finn.**

**I want to turn someone into a piece of lint.**

Finn: 'Finn' and 'lint' don't…

Kat: Next class!

_2__nd__ period_

Kat: I relatively like this class. I mean Mr. Linde is kind of funny.

**There once was a man named Dred Scott.**

**A free man he was not.**

**He sued for his freedom and lost.**

**And he probably died as a cost.**

Finn: So optimistic.

Kat: Face it, he did. They probably hung him or sent him to the guillotine.

Finn: I don't think they had guillotines.

**Stupid Finn is wrong.**

**Guillotines in the time period do belong.**

**Kat is right.**

**Don't get in a fight.**

**And eat bananas all day long!**

Finn: That didn't make any sense.

Kat: Of course it did! It's saying you're wrong, I'm right, so eat bananas.

Finn: … I could take that the perverted way…

Kat: What? No! I love bananas!

Finn: …

Kat: Gah, nevermind.

SWITCH UP

Me: And the first chapter is typed.

Finn: Go us! I remember that kid.

Me: His parents will never know what happened to him.

Finn: And if you're wondering about the 'SWITCH UP' part, since it's in the same format as we type regularly, I wouldn't want…

Me: -glare-

Finn: -ahem- WE wouldn't want you to get confused.

**It's time to say goodbye! Goodbye!**

**We have to go eat some pie! Pie!**

**The bird is chirping loudly.**

**A new word is astoundingly.**

Me: That will be the new goodbye poem for this.

R & R?


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Rhyming Timing part deux!

Finn: Of course it is… oh and BTW, the last Rhyming Timing (RT) was written in eighth grade so of course, her second and first and every other class has changed.

Me: Rhymes still involved!

Finn: Rhyming is not fun.

Me: The Cat in the Hat.

Finn: …

**Chapter 2**

Kat: -frowns- Oh no, we're watching that movie again. It's just… it's so… sad! –cries-

Finn: What?

Kat: It's about children who's parents ignore or divorce and affect how they act in school! They also interview a mom whose child committed suicide. And when they cry, I cry! It's difficult.

Finn: What class is this? HOPE class. A type of physical education class. Wow… is that what people look like with anorexia?

Kat: **Anorexia makes you very thin.**

**Changes who you are within.**

**So promise me that you won't change.**

**Or I'll send you out to the shooting range!**

Finn: That's a scary poem.

Kat: It's true! You could DIE from anorexia. NOT FUNNY #%&!

Finn: -sigh- At least you rated it T….

_SECOND PERIOD_

Kat: I'm still depressed from the video.

Finn: Lovely. Now focus on lines and planes.

Speaker: Would all teachers please release all ninth grade students to the cafeteria at this time. Thank you.

Finn: Where are we going?

Kat: Orientation. Happens every year. It's okay, it's an excuse to get out of geometry class.

Old, happy, hyper, business guy: Hey Edgewood! If you sell four magazines, you could get… rainbow speakers to go with your laptop!

Crowd: Ooh, aah!

Finn: I want that! Hey, Kat, can we…

Kat: No.

Finn: But…

Old, happy, hyper, business guy: And if you sell fifty boxes of cookie dough, you can go with Dr. Winn (principal) and eat lunch at the Merritt Square Mall and spend twenty-five dollars there!

Crowd: Ooh, aah!

Finn: Can we at least…

Kat: Believe me, I've tried, my mom doesn't do anything about it.

_FOURTH PERIOD_

Kat: Third period was tribe. Not important.

Finn: What are we learning?

Kat: I don't know. Something about a Mazda tribe in South America.

Finn: I think it was the HAZDA tribe. Mazda is a car.

Kat: Whatever! Ooh! The Ice Age! Something different!

John from the seat next to Finn: Hey Finn! What'd you'd get for the bellringer?

Finn: I got…

Kat: Nothing! Mind your own beeswax, John!

John from the seat next to Finn: -frowns- -turns away-

Finn: Why did you do that?

Kat: **John is very mean.**

**He turns hippos green.**

**Don't let him copy off of your work.**

**Because John over there is a jerk!**

Finn: … I understand now.

Kat: Your turn!

Finn: No thanks, in English class, maybe… -cough- no –cough-.

Kat: I heard that.

_FIFTH PERIOD_

Kat: Bill Nye the Science Guy!

Finn: WTF? We're not even watching him.

Kat: But we're in science, right?

Finn: Biology, to be correct.

Kat: No one cares.

Teacher: The Scientific Method involves… blah blah blah.

Kat: We already know this! We learned this in like… third grade!

Finn: Unless you're an idiot or didn't get an education.

Kat: What are you implying?

Finn: Nothing! You said you knew this.

Kat: But what if THEY don't? –points at the computer screen to YOU the reader/viewer-

Finn: … I hope they know this.

Kat: **Questions, hypothesis, science galore.**

**Science has always been such a bore.**

**Writing and reading is what I'm good at.**

**I now own a cat!**

Finn: I should get used to the fact that I won't understand your poetry.

Kat: Yeah.

_SIXTH PERIOD_

Teacher: Donde esta tu pantoles, senor Sacapunta?

Kat: Haha, what an idiot. He doesn't even know what she's saying. She could be saying, "Where are your pants, Mr. Pencil Sharpener," and he'd have no idea!

Finn: That is what she said.

Kat: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! Hahahahhaha!

Finn: No! Gah…

Teacher: Es una problema, senor Whitman?

Finn: Um… er… no! –blushing-

Teacher: En espanol, por favor.

Finn: No tengo una problema. Continuo, por favor.

Teacher: Blah blah blah.

Finn: I almost got in trouble… why are you laughing?

Kat: **Finn es no intelligente.**

'**People' in Spanish are 'gente'.**

**Soy muy perezosa.**

**Me gusta burritos!**

Finn: 'Finn is not smart'.

' 'People' in Spanish are 'gente''.

'I am very lazy'.

'I like burritos'?

Kat: -laughing hysterically-

_SEVENTH PERIOD_

Kat: Oh, this is the fun Psychology class. Mr. Johnson is hilarious so I don't feel like writing in this class.

Finn: He almost got bit by a shark!

Kat: No way!

_EIGHTH PERIOD_

Kat: ** is where I have to log in.**

**But I don't remember my password.**

**I guess I'm better off than Finn.**

**Who doesn't even have a word! (Password).**

Finn: That didn't rhyme too great.

Kat: Meh, whatever.

Finn: This is our English class, but we have to go to the li…

Kat: I REMEMBER MY PASSWORD!

Finn: I was speaking! We're in the library getting onto edline where our homework and grades happen to be posted.

Kat: That reminds me, your turn to rhyme!

Finn: I didn't say that!

Kat: Yes you did. Now do it before I throw you into a pit of fire!

Finn: Fine, fine! –coughs-

**Her bold shadow rippled across the waves.**

**As I gazed into her eyes.**

**She lead me into the mountain of caves**

**And to my surprise.**

**She spoke like the leaves crunching underfoot.**

**And told me that it was true.**

**Staring at the cave floor, covered in soot.**

**She told me "I love you."**

Kat: That… was…. Terrible.

Finn: Thanks, I… wait what?

Kat: How can someone speak like leaves? That makes no sense!

Finn: But…

Kat: LAME!

Finn: I…

Kat: Maybe I should teach you.

Finn: -groans-

_SWITCH UP_

Me: Walt Whitman… reborn.

Finn: Shut up! It was once! I'll never speak poetry again!

Me: Do you disagree? You should tell us if Finn should write poetry any more. Personally… no.

Finn: -growls-

**R & R?**


End file.
